


The Grill

by WhisperingMirrors



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Communication Failure, Established Relationship, M/M, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMirrors/pseuds/WhisperingMirrors
Summary: It is all about how something is said and lingering thoughts to ruin someone's day.





	The Grill

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dumb joke I saw, so it is supposed to be funny. But since humor is subjective, I hope you think so too and enjoy. Thank you for reading :)

Mickey Milkovich was harassed by his sister Mandy to go shopping with her and buy some new jeans. She said he needed clothes that actually fit him well instead of the loose shit he was always wearing. Although he imagined his boyfriend Ian would probably appreciate seeing him in something well fitted, he is always going on about how much he loves his body and his ass especially, so why not. He did feel uncomfortable and found his baggy jeans way more comfortable, room to breathe and all that but these don't look too bad. 

Mickey has been looking at himself in the mirror for way too long, since when did he care how he looks anyway? He shakes his head thinking how much he has changed since being with Ian. “So how do I look in these jeans?” He asks while still checking himself out in the mirror. 

Ian finishes buttoning up his shirt, slowly moves over to him checking him out. “Damn your ass is looking big, it's bigger than the BBQ grill out back....” Ian comments as his phone goes off. 

Ian checks his phone, “Oh that's Fiona, she's outside, gotta go.” Ian says as he gives Mickey a quick kiss on the lips. “I love you.” 

Mickey furrows his eyebrows, “Umm... yeah love you too.” Mickey says as he leaves then he is looking at himself in the mirror again mumbling to himself _my ass ain't that fucking big is it?_

_______________ 

Mickey tries to put the comment out of his mind, he has to go to work now. He has a legal job now working at a local hardware store. It can be a little boring sometimes but he could have a worse job. He makes his way into the store, heading straight to the break room to get a cup of coffee. 

His co-worker Zoe is already there, “By the look on your face, I take it you have had a bad morning Mickey.” 

Mickey gives her a confused look, “Nah, just something Gallagher said before he left.” 

“Oh, must not be good since you are calling him Gallagher. What did he say?” Zoe asks moving closer to him. 

Mickey shakes his head, “Nothing important, how about we just get to fuckin’ work already.” 

She nods and follows him out of the break room. As the day goes by Mickey is keeping himself busy with inventory but he can’t stop thinking about what Ian said. Here it is four hours later and already lunch time. 

Mickey meets up with Zoe in the break room for lunch again, they have been working together for about eight months now and have actually became friends' sort of. They don’t hang out after work or anything but they get along well and she doesn’t annoy him too much. 

But Zoe just has to say something about his jeans. She didn’t say anything bad, was just a simple statement that she liked them. “So, you don’t think they make my ass look too big?” 

Zoe almost choked on her drink, “Never would I ever think I would hear those words coming from you. What the hell, made me almost choke over here.” 

Mickey laughs as he explains, “Well you wanted to know what Gallagher said this morning. He basically told me I had an ass as big as the grill.” 

Zoe starts laughing, she can’t help herself. “Oh my god, who compares someone’s ass to an appliance. Well I guess your man does, sorry to laugh but that’s funny. I would have knocked his ass out.” 

Mickey throws out a sarcastic laugh. “Well glad you find it so funny. I usually don’t care what anyone fuckin’ thinks but damn does it really look too big? I feel like an idiot right now, but Ian is a dick.” 

She shakes her head in agreement. “What did you say though? You never take shit from anyone.” 

Mickey then explained how it happened and Ian left right after he said it so couldn’t really say anything and he was kind of shocked so he didn’t get a chance to say anything. 

Zoe looks at him, “You know though, for a guy you do have a nice ass. I know I only ever see Ian when he stops by here, I do notice that he always checks out your ass when he can. I bet he didn’t mean it in a bad way.” 

Mickey thinks about that, “Thanks, I guess. He may not have, he is always saying how much he loves my ass. And we only have this fuckin’ cheap small grill but still maybe he thinks I am getting fat. I don’t know, let's talk about something else.” 

“Sure, but it’s ok to be self-conscious you know, doesn’t make you less manly. You are still the toughest guy I know.” Zoe says as she laughs at him again. 

Mickey raises his eyebrows giving her an annoyed look. “Really? Then quit laughing at me bitch, I am not self-conscious just.... well I don’t even fuckin’ know. He is acting like he didn’t say anything wrong, even now he is texting me his usual bullshit like it’s a normal day.” 

“Oh, I know some feelings are foreign to you but you did something to please your man and he said something fucked up but it will work out, you guys are great together. I bet he doesn’t even realize what he said was bad.” With that Zoe gets up and leaves to go back to work, but she laughs and sneaks in as she is at the door, “But I am always going to picture your ass when I look at a grill now.” 

Mickey flips her off and then finishes out his day at work still stewing about Ian’s little comment. He is going to let it go though, he is sure he didn’t mean anything bad by it. 

________________________ 

Everything is how it normally is when they are home later that evening. A few hours later when they are lying in bed, Mickey is just tired and wants to go to sleep, forget all about this day. 

Ian starts rubbing Mickey’s arm, leaning in kissing his cheek making his way down his neck. But Mickey is not responding as he usually does, Ian looks up at him, “Not in the mood to fool around?” Mickey doesn’t look at him and stays silent. “What’s wrong?” Ian asks, rubbing his chest lightly. 

Mickey turns and finally looks at Ian, “Do you really think I'm gonna fire up this big ass grill for one little wiener?” 

Ian opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out as he gapes at Mickey. After a few moments, “What? I don’t have a little wiener.” 

Mickey laughs, “Of course that’s what you take out of it, you asshole.” 

Ian sits up, “I am so confused right now, what is going on?” 

Mickey replays what happened that morning and Ian just starts nodding at him, lips pressed thin. “I am really sorry about that but you know I love your ass. I love everything about you from head to toe.” 

Mickey sits up now too, “Then why the hell would you compare my ass to the grill, how is that a fucking compliment?” 

Ian smiles a little, “Well I was starving this morning and craving some grilled chicken, it was the first thing that came to my mind... and that I wished I had time so I could also devour your ass too.” Ian moves his hand to Mickey’s cheek, “You know I say stupid shit all the time, but you usually find it funny and call me a dork. I’m sorry.” 

Mickey looks into Ian’s green eyes, he knows he is telling the truth. “I don’t know why that threw me off guard and really ruined my whole day. Guess was just thinking you were thinking I was getting fat or something and I felt weird. Then I was mad because Mandy convinced me to get those jeans to impress you then you said that.” 

Ian grabs Mickey and pulls him closer, “It’s nice that you got those jeans for me, but you don’t have to impress me, I love you just how you are. I don’t need you to change. I love how your ass looked in them though, you are so fuckin’ sexy. Now let me show you how much I worship your ass.” 

Mickey laughs as Ian manhandles him, maneuvering him around the bed so he is hovering over him. “Alright, tough guy, show me what ya got then.”


End file.
